WakeUp Call
by MsNarwhal
Summary: Kurt is depressed when Blaine played the "friends-only" card. Kurt decides to get comfort from the Warblers…all of them
1. Jeff

_Wake-up Call_

_Rating: M_

_Author: MsNarwhal_

_Summary: Kurt is depressed when Blaine played the "friends-only" card. Kurt decides to get comfort from the Warblers…all of them _

_A/N: Thank you for reviewing to my previous story! __**WARNING: I MADE KURT A MAN-WHORE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T YOU DARE READ.**_

_Another A/N: I only know eight of the sixteen Warblers so here come the OC's! ALSO all of the Warblers are gay ^-^._

_Not established relationship._

_Spoilers: Post "Silly Love Songs"_

_POV: Kurt_

_Disclaimer: I am sooooo sorry if I might've somehow stolen your ideas out of your mind…I'm sorry I'm psychic. I own nothing…except for a few Warblers._

* * *

><p>I'm fine, I'm over it. I won't let what Blaine said disturb me. If that's true why am I still crying? I'm so pathetic, crying over a boy who just wants to be friends. I hate Blaine right now, but who am I kidding. I'm not good enough for him. And besides, he is my <em>mentor<em> he's only supposed to teach me. So here I am, in the commons room crying my pathetic little heart out, where anyone could walk in. And someone does.

"_Aw crap. Who could that be? Please, please, don't let it be Blaine."_

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"_That voice…that isn't Blaine's voice…it's…"_

"Kurt? What happened?" I sniffled and looked up. I probably looked like a snotty zombie of some kind, my hair was ruffled because I kept on trying to pull it out during my anger stage, and my face was stained with disgusting tears. I was surprised not to see Wes or David. His name was…Jeff I think.

"J-Jeff, h-hi. I'm sorry, I must look like a mess right now. I was just…uh crying as you can tell. I bet you can guess why." He looked at me like I was crazy for a second before he suddenly looked at me with accepting eyes.

"Kurt, it's okay. There are guys better than Blaine-here go clean yourself up." He handed me a handkerchief and I quickly cleaned myself up.

"Yeah…I guess so. I guess there are other fish in the sea...," I whispered. Jeff leaned in a bit closer to me.

"Exactly…I guess I could …help you a bit more…if you'd be willing to go with me to Breadstix?" I raise an eyebrow at him, but nod. "How about I pick you up at your dorm at around…six to…talk?" I giggled at his attempt at being flirty.

"Jeff Warbler, are you trying to get into my designer pants?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. He flushed several shades of red and looked away. I giggled again. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Of course I would, Jeff," I said with a suggestive wink.

~SCENE TRANSITION~SCENE TRANSITION~

I'm back at my dorm staring at my extensive wardrobe, panicking because I can't decide on what to wear. I know I have hundreds of possibilities, but I couldn't find any _date_ clothes. I plopped onto the bed and sighed. I guess I could just dress casually…no…he would think I'm some kind of floozy. I _finally_ decided on my old see-through rain coat with a blue checkered shirt and a white scarf. I wore purple skinny jeans with a gold chain hanging by the side to add some bad-assness. I just finished coifing my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in! It's open!" I yelled, knowing it was Jeff.

"Hey there-wow Kurt…you look…hot." Jeff was practically oogling over me and it was kind of creepy…yet somehow flattering.

"You don't look so bad yourself hot-stuff," I said with a flirtatious wink. He blushed several shades of red, and I couldn't help but smirk at the fact _I_ wasn't the embarrassed one for a change. "So, are we going or not?" I asked thinking we would finally get this show on the road. All he did was nod and take my hand. I could tell a lot of people were staring at us because it would usually be Blaine holding my hand and running down a corridor. I just brushed it off and continued our little stroll to the parking lot. On our way there, I couldn't help but look around, just to see if Blaine saw us, I don't know why, but I really wanted to make Blaine jealous, I mean who doesn't want to break the heart of the guy who broke yours?

"So…who's car are we taking? I mean, I'm fine with taking my car…but-"I didn't hear what else he was going to say. I felt a glare burning at the back of my head. I just smirked and nodded to whatever he was saying. I don't know why I didn't notice Jeff before. I guess it was because I didn't think he was gay. I loved his hair. It was a sort of blonde Justin Beiber-ish style, and I loved the color. He was taller than me, and he had the most beautiful eyes. He had casual clothes, but not too casual. I think Jeff could help me get over Blaine just fine. "-so which one?" he asked when I finally tuned back in to the conversation.

"Uh…Lets take your car…mine's is pretty far away from here," I said. _"Yeah about three miles away in Lima…"_

"Cool my car's over there," he said pointing to a red Ferrari. My mouth made a little "o".

"Holy crap…Jeff…you must be rich…like…really rich…" I whispered in awe. He just chuckled and nodded. He opened the door for me-_"What a gentleman"_-before he slipped onto the driver's seat. The ride over was relatively quiet, it was mostly full of "Did you finish your homework" and "Have you ever been severely injured"-s. When we finally reached Breadstix I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but it was…some…thing. Jeff led us in and we ignored the glares and double takes as we walked by holding hands. We finally reached a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant.

"You know Breadstix legally cannot stop giving you breadsticks until you tell them not to? I wonder who made that law…," Jeff said, chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh too because as awesome as that sounds, the breadsticks here really suck. The waiter finally came, and I didn't really think much about until-

"Kurt is that you?" I glanced up to see Blaine, in all of his sexiness, standing there his hair ungelled and working as a waiter at this mediocre restaurant. Jeff looked up as well and smirked.

"Why hello Blaine. I see you work at Breadstix now." Jeff and Blaine exchanged glares. I giggled to myself at their childish jealousy. As much as I love boys fawning over me, I really didn't want them to kill each other.

"Uh Jeff as much as I love watching you guys have a staring contest, I would like to get back to our _date_ now," I whispered as sexily as I could into his ear. Apparently it did because I could see a slight rise in his pants at that moment. I smirked and looked over at Blaine. "Blaine can you get us some water and spaghetti? Thank you," I said shooing him away. I saw the heartbreak in Blaine's eyes, but I looked into his eyes with the exact same heartbreak. He looked shocked for a moment before nodding and walking away.

~+~+~+~BLAINE POV BLAINE POV BLAINE POV~+~+~+~

I felt my blood boil when I saw how happy Kurt was with that Jeff guy. I honestly don't know why, but I just did. I'm supposed to be his mentor. He needs a friend from me more than he needs a boyfriend or lover or whatever. I'm not supposed to feel this way towards him. When Kurt smirked at Jeff I almost lost it. I would've attacked that Jeff guy then and there, if it wasn't for Kurt's order. I quickly scribbled his order and walked away.

I'm his _teacher_ his _mentor_ his_ friend_ he deserves someone better. Jeff is one of the richest kids in the school and he's a damn good singer, why should I be jealous of Jeff and not Kurt then? I told the cook the order and he quickly made the spaghetti. They only ordered one so I couldn't spit in their food. I walked over to the back of the restaurant and I almost dropped their food. They were making out in the stall. In public. I could see one of Kurt's arms around Jeff's neck and the other on his lap. I walked over to them and whispered, "Your spaghetti," before scurrying off.

"_Kurt moved on. He doesn't like me anymore."_I could feel my heart shatter when I thought that. I loved him and I let him slip from my fingers. I guess I kind of deserve it though. I fight back the tears that are threatening to fall and put on my mask of fake happiness to serve the rest of the customers. I know, I just know, I can never have him.

~+~+~+~KURT POV KURT POV KURT POV~+~+~+~

We separated long enough to see Blaine walk away as fast as he possibly could when he saw us. I grinned. Now he knew what it was like for me when he serenaded _Jeremiah. _I handed Jeff a fork and we ate our shared spaghetti. I was expecting one of those spaghetti things like in _Lady and the Tramp _to happen, but it didn't. I was a little disappointed, but shrugged it off. I took out my wallet to pay, but Jeff took out his and laid out the tip and the bill. I was shocked, but kissed him on the cheek as thanks. We quickly left the restaurant and headed back to Dalton.

"So did you have a good time?" Jeff asked me outside my dorm. I nodded and hugged him.

"I had a great time, Jeff, thanks a lot," I whispered. Jeff chuckled.

"I hope we could do it again sometime…," he mumbled nervously. I giggled, he was scratching the back of his head nervously and he just looked so adorable.

"Yeah…Hey Jeff, my roommate's not here for a couple days on a field trip, do you want to stay over and watch some movies?" I asked hopefully. Jeff beamed and I noticed the slightest gleam in his eyes when I asked.

"Of course Kurt! I'd love to stay over!" I chuckled at his childishness. He was so adorable and childish. I unlocked the door to my dorm and led him inside.

"So what movie do you want to watch? I mostly have Disney stuff, if that's okay with you," I asked rummaging through my movie drawers.

"Oh I'm fine with anything, Kurt," I heard him answer. I dug through my drawers and found an old copy of _Mulan_ and chuckled. I showed it to him for approval and he nodded. I popped it into the DVD player and joined him on the bed. We chatted endlessly about how they couldn't have possibly found out about the woman in their camp. I was sitting next to Jeff, but by the time it reached the point where they were singing "I'll Make a Man Out of You" my head was resting on his lap. I don't remember when it started, but Jeff started to kiss down my neck. I sat up so my head was resting on his chest and our legs were tangled together.

"Mmmmm Jeff…," I mumbled as he continued to nip at the sensitive skin of my neck. He licked and nipped at my earlobe while slowly pulling up my shirt. I turned around so I was straddling him and attacked his lips with mine. His hands grabbed my ass and I made a little yelp. Jeff pulled my shirt over my head and pushed me gently so I was under him. He made a trail of kisses all over my chest. I fisted his beautiful blonde hair when he started to lick and suck on my nipple. Jeff brought his knee up to my groin and rubbed it. I moaned and writhed underneath him. I haven't felt this much pleasure since-hell I don't think I've ever felt this much pleasure.

"Kurt you taste so good. And you're so _soft_," was all I heard Jeff say. I flushed an even darker shade of red at the compliment. I pulled Jeff's face to mine and I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He unzipped my jeans and pulled them and my boxers down in one fluid motion. I attacked his lips once more before examining my handiwork. His lips were swollen and his pupils were dilated. His hair was a disheveled mess and his shirt was extremely wrinkled. Jeff was scanning me up and down and I flushed in embarrassment. I quickly attempted to cover myself, but Jeff stopped me by saying, "You're beautiful" and kissing my forehead.

"Jeff, this isn't fair-you have all of your clothes on and I'm naked," I said sassily. I quickly tore off his shirt (not literally of course) and pulled down his jeans and boxers. I pushed Jeff under me and straddled him once again. I ground our hips together and we both groaned. I looked down to see our dicks touching and it was beautiful. I rolled my hips again and again, moaning at _any_ kind of friction I could have. I trailed my fingers down his impressive chest. He had an awesome six-pack and he was hung like a frickin' horse. I rolled my hips and ground us together several times and I could feel the coil in my stomach getting tighter and tighter.

"Ahhh Kurt! I'm-"

"Me too Jeff! Come with me!" and with that we came simultaneously. The look of Jeff's face was beautiful. It was so full of love and lust. I collapsed on top of Jeff, our chests still sticky from our orgasms. It was so _dirty. _I kissed Jeff on the forehead before drifting off into a deep sleep.

When I woke up that morning I felt sticky and itchy. I looked down to see me and Jeff painted white. I blushed at the memory of coming all over each other. I kissed him quickly on the cheek before running to the bathroom. I took a _long _shower to compensate for the dirtiness I felt earlier. Once I was finished I took a quick glance at Jeff to still see him snoring happily. I hurriedly put on my uniform and sat on the bed next to the sleeping boy.

"Jeff~ Jeff. Time to wake up~," I said in a singsong voice. All Jeff did was grumble slightly and continued on snoring. I gently shook him while whispering things like," You're going to be late" and "Hurry up". I sighed. I guess there was only one way to solve this problem. I crawled over near the foot of the bed and sat there. I crawled in between his legs and licked at his member. I watched him shake and writhe under me as I lapped at his dick. I slowly surrounded his now erect member with my mouth and I saw his eyes snap open. I sucked on him like my life depended on it. My cheeks were hallowed and I could feel myself getting hard as well. Jeff made a particularly loud moan as he poured his spunk down my throat. I quickly swallowed every drop while I watched Jeff come down from his high.

"That-that was one hell of a wake up," he breathed. Jeff's cheeks were flushed an incredibly dark red and his lips were parted slightly. He looked like a mess, but to me he looked fan-fucking-tastic. Jeff slowly rose from the bed to kiss my cheek. He sauntered over to the bathroom and I giggled at his hurriedness. I glanced at the clock to see it was already 7:30. Classes started in fifteen minutes. I quickly warned Jeff before running out of the dorm, not even bothering to fix my hair. I ran down to French, which was my first class. The French teacher, Mr. StClaire, didn't tolerate tardiness so I had to hurry. In my rush, I ran into another student.

"Oof. I'm so sorry," I said quickly. I glanced up to see a fellow Warbler. He looked very familiar, but I couldn't place his name.

"Oh it's alright," he said. He had a sweet alto voice that made my heart flutter. "Hey you're Kurt right? The countertenor? We haven't properly met but, I know you. My name's Jared." He extended his hand and I hastily shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Jared, I'm sorry if I seem rude, but I have to get to class, and Mr. StClaire doesn't tolerate tardiness," I said in a rush.

"Oh its fine, I understand. I hope we could meet again later!" he said politely. I nodded and ran quickly into French class. As I took my seat I realized something. _"Doesn't Blaine have French with me?"_ I looked at the desk next to me to see Blaine staring at me. I could feel my palms begin to sweat under his gaze.

"So, how did your date with _Jeff_ go last night?" he asked with venom in his voice. I grinned and took this moment into my advantage.

"It went fine. I had a lot of fun last night, we even went back to my dorm to watch _Mulan_," I answered innocently. I could feel Blaine's glare get even harsher.

~+~+~+~BLAINE POV BLAINE POV BLAINE POV~+~+~+~

_Jeff_ went into _Kurt's_ dorm. _My_ Kurt's? All logic flew away when he said that. Kurt is _mine _and I will not share. I grew up in a large family, three kids, me being the eldest. I always shared my toys without a problem, but something was different with Kurt. Kurt is mine and I will not share him.

* * *

><p><em>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Medium? Don't worry, I'll update soon. I might tomorrow, so watch out. My boyfriend actually didn't write this smut, so tell me if I did well. Should I continue? I will get to work on "Different"-s sequel as well as the story with all of Kurt's sexy performances.<em>


	2. Jared

_Wake-up Call_

_Rating: M_

_Author: MsNarwhal_

_Summary: Kurt is depressed when Blaine played the "friends-only" card. Kurt decides to get comfort from the Warblers…all of them _

_A/N: __**WARNING: I MADE KURT A MAN-WHORE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T YOU DARE READ. **_

_Another A/N: SOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I got writer's block AND my nephew decided it was a good idea to throw my precious laptop into the pool to see if it would float. O-O._

_Not established relationship._

_Spoilers: Post "Silly Love Songs"_

_POV: Kurt_

_Disclaimer: I am sooooo sorry if I might've somehow stolen your ideas out of your mind…I'm sorry I'm psychic. I own nothing…except for a few Warblers._

* * *

><p>Blaine looked like he could kill me with his eyes when I continued on about how fun my night with Jeff was. I continued on, pretending to be completely oblivious to his glares. I kept on chattering until came inside and yelled at us for talking so much. Don't get me wrong, I love French, I just hate . I quickly turned my head to face the teacher as he went about congregating adjectives and translating lisp or something. I could still feel Blaine's gaze over me. My palms started to sweat even more under his stare.<p>

"_I wonder if I'll ever meet that Jared guy again. He seemed really nice."_ I know I should've been taking notes, but come on; I'm already fluent in French. I could also borrow Wes's notes later. I kept on dreaming about the dreamy alto, Jared. I loved his chestnut colored hair and his beautiful hazel eyes. His hair was a frumpy mass, and he always had a confident smirk plastered on his tan face. Before I knew it, class was over and we had to move on. I had a free period right now, so I started to head back to my dorm to organize some homework and maybe take a nap.

"Hey Kurt! Wait up!" I heard someone yell behind me. I quickly turned around to see Jared panting like a dog. "H-h-h-hey K-K-Kurt I ran o-over t-to see you," he panted. I giggled at his low stamina, even though I knew he was a member of the lacrosse team. I patted his back and smiled at him. Jared really was adorable. Then again so was Jeff. My mind is so confused over who I like right now. "Kurt, y-you have free period too?" he asked a little breathlessly. I nodded and he continued," I was thinking, we could maybe…study together?" I was taken aback by his sudden request. I really liked Jeff…I think. _"Should I go? Would Jeff be hurt? I guess not because we aren't dating…officially at least." _

"I would love to," I said with a gentle smile. I know I seem shallow for throwing myself around, but I really needed to get rid of this spare stress since Blaine and I won't be having coffee not-dates anymore. I frowned a little at that thought. I know I still have a teensy-weensy-little-tiny maybe-crush on him, but at least I have Jeff and Jared. Hell, I could care less if he ended up with _Jeremiah_ because I had them. I felt a warm hand take mine and practically _drag _me down the halls. "So whose room are we going to?" I asked breathlessly. I really should've stayed with Cheerios; I really need the stamina.

"I…I think…we-we should," he panted. "Sh-should…ugh…my room?" I nodded fervently and we raced to his dorm. I could feel a stab in my chest when I reached for his hand; as if… if I did I would be doing something horribly wrong, that I would lose something. I hesitantly grabbed his hand and ignored the feeling in my chest. It was…strange. I could feel his warmth, affection, and adoration, but it didn't feel _right_. Maybe I was supposed to be with Jeff, then again it didn't feel right with Jeff either. I was so distracted by my own thoughts I didn't notice Jared stopped.

"Oomph. Oh… we're here…," I said flushing slightly. I ran into him when I was consumed in my thoughts. He grinned at me understandingly and took out his keys. Jared was built. Not body-builder built, but he was sort of Puck-built. He had obviously strong arms that I couldn't help staring at since his sleeves were pulled up. I just noticed his hands weren't as terribly calloused as one would think. They were sort of…boyishly smooth. Not really moisturized, but still soft. In pretty much no time I was being dragged into his dorm.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he whispered when I entered. My jaw dropped at the sight of his room. It was a good fashionable place with lots of posters and pictures. There was only one bed, so I assumed he didn't have a roommate. I couldn't help but feel jealous because my roommate was a slob that left his dirty magazines all over the place. I really didn't want to see pictures of people having wild monkey sex under a gazebo while their three-year-old sister watched while drinking coke.

"Wow…," I whispered in awe. I was really jealous of his impressive furniture. It was…stylish and inexpensive. I could tell he was a smart shopper. It still felt wrong to be here. I also felt something burning in the back of my head, telling me to leave and never come back. I ignored it stubbornly and sat on his bed. His bed was similar to mine. His sheets were Egyptian cotton with yellow embroidery that said my name; of course his said "Jared" in fancy calligraphy. I was so engrossed in our similar styles I didn't notice him get on the bed next to me.

"Kurt. I'm sure you already know this…but I…I really like you; more than that Blaine guy ever will," he mumbled, almost to quiet to hear. My eyes widened in shock. I could feel something gnawing away at my soul now and I felt sick. I really wanted to be with Jared…a lot. I really liked him; even if we just met. I know I fall into and out of crushes really fast. I think it's because I'm always _settling_ for someone. I instantly have a crush on them if they're gay and if they like me.

"I…I think I like y-you too, Jared," I said bowing my head. Last night I was with a rich blonde and tonight I'm with a strong, stylish young man. I don't know what the Prada I did to deserve this, but I'll try to keep on doing it. The uneasiness in the air was so thick; you could easily cut it with a butter knife. The silence finally broke when I got a text from Blaine. I glanced up at Jared and he gave me an approving nod.

(A/N _Kurt __**Blaine**_)

_**U napping Kurt? Remember class starts in twenty min. Wes told me 2 tell u we r having a Disney marathon 2nite. U gonna go?**_

I quickly replied:

_Ya. Wut time?_

I waited anxiously. I knew Blaine didn't have free period at the moment so he could get caught at any time.

_**B sure to wear pj's k?**_

I hastily replied an "Okay" before numbly turning back to Jared.

"T-there's a Disney m-marathon tonight. A-are you going to go?" I stuttered. I'm pretty sure I sounded like Tina right now.

"Yup. Now let's get started on studying shall we?" he asked winking at me.

XoXoXoX

(Blaine POV)

Wes just whispered to me that we're going to have a Disney marathon and that I should tell Kurt. I _really_ didn't want to because I would probably strangle the guy he's with. I know I seem a teensy weensy little tiny bit jealous, but I'm not. I swear. Okay maybe I am. I really hated how I had him within my grasp, but I just HAD to play the just-friends card.

"Mr. Anderson, what is the answer to number six?" the teacher asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

I hastily glanced over at Wes and he was holding up four fingers. I shrugged and looked back at the teacher.

"Uhh is it f-four?" I whimpered. I was usually such a good student, and usually space-outs didn't happen to me. But because of Kurt's absolutely beautiful movements and his wonderful charm, that record was demolished.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? There are _four_ Native American tribes in America?"

I quickly glanced at Wes who was stifling his laughter along with the rest of the class. "Uh….No ma'am there are…" _"I know this. I studied this last night….before I started fantasizing about Kurt and his talented mouth, and his- OKAY getting off topic. Wait! Now I know-."_

"There are 564 recognized Native American Tribes," I answered confidently. Her expression changed from disappointment to relief. I smiled smugly before turning and glaring at Wes, who was gaping at me. I chuckled a bit because he looked sort of like a fish. I looked back at the teacher and continued with my thoughts. Kurt moved on. It was a bit depressing, but I knew it was entirely my fault. I knew that if we ever broke up we would never talk again, and I didn't want that. I also had wicked fantasies at random times of the day; all of them starring the porcelain-skinned boy. My mind flashed back to the one I had last night.

_The room was gently lighted with a few candles scattered around the room. There was the faint, but distinct scent of vanilla, coffee, and strawberries; a scent that could only be described as Kurt. My hair was free of its gel confines and my unruly curls were slightly plastered to my face. In the center of the room was my beloved, tied to the bed with scarves. His eyes were filled with lust. He was naked, of course and I could hear a faint buzzing coming from underneath him._

_I raised an eyebrow before asking, "Starting the show without me eh? You're so rude, Kurtie." He shivered a little before I gently trailed my hand down his slightly defined chest. I trailed my hand down to his throbbing erection that was lying against his flat stomach. I scooped up the glob of pre-come that was at the tip before tracing the vein underneath with my finger. He was moaning and writhing above me. I stopped my movements so I could sit on what little was left of the bed. I trailed my hand down to his ass and slowly twisted the vibrator in him._

_He moaned and screamed my name and I couldn't help but feel a sense of ownership over him because he was screaming _my_ name, not Jared's or Jeff's. I kissed him passionately while pushing the vibrator in and out of him. I leaned over him and nipped on his chest leaving a bunch of little marks all over his porcelain skin. I mumbled little "I love you's" against his skin while he continued to writhe and moan above me. As soon as he showed signs of orgasm I gripped the base of his cock while whispering in his ear:_

"_You're not going to come until I say so, or you _will_ be punished." He flushed a few different shades of red and I smirked. I pulled the vibrator out of him and grabbed the small bottle of lube and condom that was on the bedside table. I quickly undressed and I slowly-_

*RING RING RING*

I was pulled out of my fantasy when the bell just _had_ to ring. I sighed and _almost_ forgot about my hard-on. I thought of the most repulsive things I could think about and willed it to about half-hard. It wasn't very visible so I got up to head to the next class.

XoXoXo

(Kurt's POV)

Our "Study Session" became a "Makeout Session" then it became….whatever is happening now. Jared is kissing my neck and palming me. The weird thing is, the entire time, I was thinking about Blaine doing this to me. It took every ounce of coherency to moan Jared's name not Blaine's. I thrusted my erection into his hand and reached down to palm him as well. I could hear the bell ring and we both stopped our movements. I quickly gathered my things before kissing him on the cheek and rushing to class. I ran to class and sat down before anyone could see my eh hem….problem. I had class with Blaine this time and I glanced around the room to find him. He was right beside me and for some reason his usual smug and confident appearance was replaced by bashful and shy features.

I raised an eyebrow before looking down to see he was half-hard. WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WHY THE FUCK IS HE HALF-HARD? Does he have a boyfriend? Does he have a fuck-buddy? WHAT'S GOING ON? I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I know I'm doing pretty much the same thing, but he doesn't like me….right? I mean, he likes Jeremiah right? I'm not good enough for him. He's a talented, gorgeous, funny, smart, fucking perfect young man, and I'm just…a pathetic diva who has barely any sex-appeal and has a pathetic life.

Before I knew it I was running out the room in tears gripping my bag. I just wanted him. Nothing else. Just…him. But he didn't want me…what do I do?

* * *

><p>AGAIN! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY MI AMIGOS AND AMIGAS. I couldn't really do anything about it. I hope you guys forgive me. ANYWAYS free cookies to people who review!<p>

Sorry If I got the amount of Native American tribes wrong...I used yahoo answers so it might be incorrect.


End file.
